


No Homo (oh no)

by Nualie



Series: Gloomverse Valentines [7]
Category: Gloomverse (Webcomic)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, dream smooches, i wrote this in like. 5 minutes, is all you really need to know tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nualie/pseuds/Nualie
Summary: Indigo's getting smooched by that hot dude whose house he broke into or something... sounds gay
Relationships: Indigo/Wallis Gloom
Series: Gloomverse Valentines [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1279310
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	No Homo (oh no)

Wallis cupped Indigo's cheek, and slowly took his glasses off. Something something trepidation, Indigo wasn't sure what he was feeling, but it was, uh, electric.

The blush creeping on his cheeks was sure to set his hair on fire. Now that his face was unobscured, Indigo could see the star better. 

Had Wallis' eyes always been so blue? He was so close, those were starting to fade out anyway. 

His hair was brushing against Indigo's forehead. Soft. And curly... Indigo kinda wanted to touch it. Grab it. Maybe. Was that allowed? Wallis kissed his cheek, snickering, and something crawled down and died in Indigo's gut.

Shame, perhaps.  Its body was decomposing into a thousand fucking butterflies.

He wanted that mouth again, somwhere else. Maybe lower. It wasn't fair. _It wasn't fair!_

He pushed forward and clumsily landed a kiss onto his... floor.

Ow.

Indigo blinked. He was... at home. Alone. Floor? Cold. The covers trapped his legs on the bed, but his front was collapsed off the mattress.

A dream? What the fuck was that. No homo. No homo at all, just a fucking dream.

He was fine.

He was going to go see Prez later, it was— uh, maybe he should get up now anyway. Yeah. Good wake up call! Everything was totally normal and okay.

_...fuck._


End file.
